


Вынужденные колебания

by Akitosan, WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020
Kudos: 1





	Вынужденные колебания

— Я слышал, лорд Волдеморт преподает физику по уникальной методике.  
— А разве он не лорд Воландеморт?  
— Я слышал, что по этому предмету не сдают ни СОВ, ни ЖАБ.  
— Только по инерции.  
— Тело деформируется, происходит кручение. А потом — пружина растянулась на десять см вместо четырнадцати см. Все были в шоке, особенно профессор Риддл. Он сразу же вхуярил пружине минус сто ньютонов жесткости.  
— Нельзя выражаться при профессоре. Вдруг услышит через диффузитивный ряд микрочастиц.  
— Это ты сейчас продемонстрировал конденсат своего интеллекта?  
— А что такое эта физика, которую вы обсуждаете с таким жаром?  
— Защита от гуманитарных искусств.  
— О, Гарри Поттер! Это же Гарри Поттер?  
— Гарри Поттер, который сдал зачёт по физике с тридцать первого раза! И даже не использовал волдеметр.  
— А лорд Воландеморт принимает пересдачи? Я думал, он убивает взглядом, а после тебя остается только пустое ядро?  
— Еще раз назови его лорд Воландеморт, и узнаешь, что такое убивать взглядом.

Гарри Поттер осторожно заглянул в физическую лабораторию, рядом с которой толпились студенты. Все, как он и думал: лорд Волдеморт снова ебался с переменным током.

— Хуй его разберет, почему он постоянно меняется, — утирая со лба пыль и пот, вымолвил лорд Волдеморт. — Пиздец, я нихуя не понимаю в этом ебучем предмете! Дамблдор издевается, он специально дал мне эту должность, чтобы уволить после того, как я… Нахуй так жить!

Лорд Волдеморт склонился над каким-то пиздецовым графиком и задумчиво рисовал на диаграмме хуи. Получилась совсем иная диаграмма. Возможно, то было открытие в мире магической науки.

— Да вы не волнуйтесь, профессор. В физике никто не разбирается, — утешил его Гарри, входя и закрывая за собой дверь.

Лорд Волдеморт злобно зыркнул на него зеленым глазом. Вид у него был совершенно охуевший. Но хотя бы не блядский. Гарри вспомнил, как однажды застал его с охуенно преданной ему последовательницей физики: она показывала ему затухающие колебания, раскачиваясь на его члене, и стонами обозначала рамки изохронности. Гарри, который в свои восемнадцать познал только вынужденные колебания, так охуел от увиденного, что ушел с концами в квантовую механику к профессору Люпину. Лорд Волдеморт не простил предательства по той простой причине, что он вообще ничего никому никогда не прощал. Он ожидал, что в магистратуре Гарри будет заниматься переменным током и в конце концов сумеет что-то прояснить для него в этом пиздец охуенном предмете. Но Гарри оставил его одного во тьме, а кроме Гарри никто нихуя в предмете не понимал.

— Ебать, мистер Поттер, вы уже здесь. Никто не посещает мои обязательные занятия, а вы всегда тут как тут.

— Элементные частицы, — начал было Гарри. Профессор отмахнулся.

— Ну вас нахуй с этими частицами. Заебали.

— Мне кажется, я смогу определить число оборотов ротора синхронного двигателя, — возразил Гарри. — Если элементные частицы… или элементарные? 

— Вам не кажется, что вы только что сморозили хуйню? Нельзя разложить ток на частицы, я вам говорил же.

— У вас хуевая диаграмма, — сказал Гарри немного обиженно.

Лорд Волдеморт свернул диаграмму и швырнул ее в огонь.

— Блядская физика, — промолвил он задумчиво. — Ебучий переменный ток с ебать угловой частотой, эти формулы блядские. 

— И сдвинутость по ебаной фазе, — поддержал Гарри.

— По трем ебаным фазам. И чего они ебутся? Хуй их разберет. А в хуевых обмотках индуктируются эти, как их?.. Блядь! Еще утром я понимал!

«Синусоидальные», — крутилось в голове у Гарри. Но что именно было «синусоидальным», а что хуесинусоидальным? Задачка нервная, блядь.

Лорд Волдеморт насмешливо посмотрел на него. Глаза его блядски сверкнули.

— Что, не можете вспомнить, как бы не напрягали свой хуй? Возможно, вам уже пора думать не хуем, а головой.

Гарри пожал плечами и оставил профессора одного в его ебучей тоске. Он-то в отличие от некоторых всегда думал головой. А о физике он вообще не думал. Все равно разобраться в этом предмете можно было только при помощи магии.


End file.
